Perfect Meal
by Fat Bunnies
Summary: In the world of demons, humans are the prey. Demons live underground during the day, but at night they feed. Once in a lifetime demons the one human that drives their senses wild. What happens when a certain demon finds his perfect meal?
1. Pleasant Scent

**Chapter 1: Pleasant Scent**

Kagome sighed as she walked into her apartment after a long day at work. She took off her jacket and hung it up onto the coat rack.

"Meow," her cat Buyo cried. Kagome leaned down and pet the overweight cat. Life was so boring… So predictable…

Kagome went to go eat some dinner then she would go take a bath. That's what she always did after work. She wished something would happen. Anything would happen.

Inuyasha walked through the artificially lit streets heading home. He was bored. He needed some excitement. Time to explore the human world he decided heading towards the door leading to the surface.

His long silver hair flowed around him as he opened the heavy steal door. His gold eyes scanned his surroundings before jumping up out of the dark ally he came out of. He landed on a building roof and examined the bright city.

Inuyasha wasn't human to be blunt. He was a demon. A half-demon to be exact. His mother was human and his father was demon making him in the middle of both worlds.

He jumped from building to building not knowing where he was going. As a demon he needed to eat humans to stay alive, but he refused to eat them. Instead he would eat other animals to keep up his strength. They actually didn't eat the whole human. They mainly focused on blood. Blood was what they needed.

A sweet scent drifted into Inuyasha's nose causing him to change directions. He followed the scent until he got to an apartment building. This scent was driving him crazy in more ways than one. He jumped down onto a balcony and looked into the dark apartment. Suddenly the lights came on and Inuyasha his away from the glass doors. A young woman walked into the room wearing a towel around her body. Good lord was she beautiful. Inuyasha couldn't look away. The girl began to put on some comfortable clothes. Who was this beautiful creature? Why was he so affected be her?

Inuyasha grew tense when he smelled another demon around. He knew this demon. Naraku was his name and he liked torturing his meals before actually eating them. Naraku appeared in the doorway of her bedroom and Inuyasha growled protectively. Before Naraku could pounce Inuyasha burst into the room. The girl let out a scream and fell back onto her bed. Naraku looked at Inuyasha in shock. When Naraku was denied something he only wanted it more.

"Now now Inuyasha. There is enough for both of us," Naraku smirked.

"Don't even think about touching her," Inuyasha growled. Naraku snarled at him before pouncing toward him. The girl screamed with the two men collided. It sounded like two animals fighting with all the growls and snarls that were coming from them. Naraku threw Inuyasha toward the bed and he landed next to the girl.

"What are you still doing here? Run!" Inuyasha demanded. The girl didn't have to be told twice before getting up and running out of the room.

"Why are you scaring away my dinner?" Naraku asked.

"Find your dinner elsewhere. This girl is my perfect meal," Inuyasha stated. "I am going to hunt her myself."

"We'll settle this in the morning then," Naraku said and disappeared. Inuyasha sighed in relief and stared at the now dirty room. He began to pick up all the stuff that had been knocked over. The girl cautiously entered her room, but gasped when she saw Inuyasha. He turned to face her and put down the pillow he was holding.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"It's complicated. I should probably leave you alone now." Inuyasha went towards the balcony.

"Wait! Thank you for saving my life. If that's what you were trying to do."

"It's no problem. May I know your name before I leave?"

"It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Inuyasha. Well have a nice life Kagome Higurashi." With that Inuyasha jumped off of the balcony.

Kagome ran over to the railing and looked down at the ground. He was gone. She sighed and went back into her room. She climbed into her bed and snuggled under the covers.

Inuyasha watched Kagome fall asleep and stayed near her all night to make sure she was safe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha entered the demon would again to find Naraku waiting for him.

"Tell me what that was all about," Naraku demanded.

"She's my perfect meal. I'd appreciate it if you left her alone," Inuyasha explained.

"What a bunch of lies! You don't eat humans!"

"Even so I don't want you touching her. She's mine."

"I don't take well to threats. I will get her whether you like it or not."

"Touch her and you're dead. I promise you that," Inuyasha warned and left. He went to the apartment that he shared with his brother, Sesshomaru. He sighed as he entered his home.

"Where have you been all night?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've been exploring. I found an interesting girl," Inuyasha smiled.

"Good for you. I'm going to work now," Sesshomaru stated and left. Inuyasha went to his couch and lay down. Demons usually never slept so there was no need for any beds, Inuyasha stared at the ceiling thinking about the human girl he just met.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome rushed down the sidewalk trying to catch the bus on time. She had woken up late and barely had any time to get ready. She made it to the bus on time and climbed on to it quickly. Kagome was a poor college student that worked at a restaurant to help pay for some of her fees. She chewed on her bottom lip trying to figure out if last night had been real or not.

Kagome got out on her stop and went to her university. After a painful morning of lectures she had to work. It was as if last night never even happened. She was still stuck in her boring life. She began to wait tables not caring who was actually at the restaurant.

Something abnormal caught her attention and she saw her savior from last night. In a corner booth sat Inuyasha. She slowly walked over to him as if he would vanish into thin air if she moved quickly.

"Are you ready to order sir?"

"I'll have a glass of water. That's all."

"I'll bring that right away," Kagome smiled and walked away. Did he remember her? Did last night even happen? She returned with the water and set it down in front of him.

"Thank you Kagome. I appreciate it," Inuyasha smiled as she walked away. She stopped and turned back to him.

"Do you remember me from last night?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. This must sound creepy, but I am following you around," Inuyasha stated.

"Why are you doing that? I am no one exciting."

"The other man that was there last night is hunting you. You are in a lot of danger."

Kagome burst out laughing, not believing a word he said. Why would anyone want to "hunt" her? What kind of joke was this?

"Are you serious? What do you mean by hunt?" Kagome questioned.

"I can't explain it to you. It's really complicated and I think you need to get back to work."

"After my shift we will have to talk. I can't be in danger, I live a normal and boring life." Kagome got back to work and tried to concentrate on getting her shift done with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Time to explain Inuyasha," Kagome demanded.

"Promise me you won't laugh or completely ignore me?"

"Fine, fine, just explain everything to me."

"Well I am a demon. There is a whole world of demons underground and all of them come out at night to feed on humans. Last night Naraku picked you as his meal, but I stopped him. When I got back to the demon world he didn't like my threats and said he would hunt you no matter what."

Kagome just looked at him trying to soak everything in. Her eyes grew wide in fascination. Was this guy for real? Did he really expect her to believe that?

"Okay, who are you really? Are you some crazy serial killer that's going to make me his next victim?"

"No, I'm a demon. I know it's hard to believe, but you have to. Your life depends on it."

"Demons don't exist! What are you talking about? You're not making any sense to me."

"Look at me Kagome. Look at my hair and my eyes. Don't you find them strange at all?"

"Where I work I see a lot of different hair colors and there is this thing called colored contacts."

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and made her hold eye contact with him. "How do you explain what happened last night? Think about it logically."

"No, you think logically. You sound absolutely crazy!"

"Just stop thinking for two seconds and just try to accept that there is the tiniest possibility that demons do exist. Who ever told you they didn't?"

Kagome stared at him in shock. She began to accept it, but she still wasn't sure. She didn't know how this was possible, but she would play along with his little fantasy for now. If he was telling the truth then she really was in danger.

"Why is this happening to me? Why are you protecting me?"

"I don't eat humans. It's hard to explain why. We'll have to save it for another day."

"This is my life you're talking about! Why are you so calm?"

"Calm down, Kagome. I won't let him lay a finger on you. I promise you that," Inuyasha promised looking her dead in the eyes. Kagome felt better and decided to trust Inuyasha for now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Yay! I finished the first chapter for this story! Can't wait to hear what ya'll think!**


	2. Flying

**Chapter 2: Flying**

Kagome couldn't get her mind around the lecture she had gone through. Her best friend Sango sat across from her.

"Is something bothering you?" Sango asked.

"No, I just didn't get Dr. Hideki's lecture," Kagome answered innocently. The truth was that she hadn't seen Inuyasha in a week. She was beginning to think she imagined the whole situation. Was she really going insane?

"Look over there! Who's that? I've never seen him around here before," Sango commented and Kagome looked over to see a demon staring at her. No way! Why did she think he was a demon?

It was the man that fought against Inuyasha that eventful night. Kagome turned back to Sango before hearing a voice in her mind. "Get out of there Kagome…"

"Let's go buy a drink Sango," Kagome suggested standing.

"He won't eat you in a public area…" the voice chimed in.

Kagome looked around her looking for the source of the voice. Where was he? Sango got up and they left to buy some drinks.

"Oh shoot! I forgot! I have to meet Miroku in ten minutes!" Sango cried.

"Go and call me later to talk about how you two are," Kagome smiled.

"Thanks! Bye!" Sango waved and ran the other direction. Kagome turned around and suddenly saw Inuyasha in front and suddenly Inuyasha appeared in front of her. She jumped back screaming at the sudden shock.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kagome yelled.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said pulling Kagome away from the man that sat staring at her,

"Wait! Inuyasha! Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked.

"We will go back to your apartment for now. You have to get out of his sight. He won't follow you with me around," Inuyasha said as they ran down the street. Kagome was getting out of breath and couldn't keep up with him.

"Slow down! I'm only human!" Kagome cried and realized the double meaning behind it.

"Sorry Kagome. We can walk from here. I'm not used to human restrictions."

"Well I'm still trying to accept the fact that demons exist."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome slept soundly on her couch. She moaned rolling over the edge and squealed when she hit the floor. She groaned now fully awake and climbed up to sit on the couch. When had she fallen asleep?

"Good morning!" a child's voice rang out. Kagome looked over to see a little boy sitting next to her.

"Who are you? How did you get into my home?" Kagome asked not processing her shock very well.

"I'm Inuyasha's cousin Shippo! It's nice to meet you!" the boy smiled.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you too. Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked smiling a little too sweetly.

"He's in the kitchen," Shippo answered. Kagome stood and walked over to the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Who said you could stay here let alone bring a kid?"

"Grateful? What have you done to make me grateful for you to be around me?"

"You're such a stubborn woman! Go play with Shippo or something. I have to go to the other world for a bit."

Kagome huffed and stomped into the living room. She plopped down in the couch and Shippo touched her arm. She looked over at him and her heart completely melted at the sight of his cute innocent face.

"You don't like Inuyasha much do you Ms. Kagome?" Shippo asked.

It's not that. I'm just really confused at the moment. I don't know him enough to not like him."

"That's good because he likes you! He talks about you all the time!" Shippo smiled. Kagome blushed a bit before looking at her lap.

"What did you do Shippo?" Inuyasha's voice came in.

I didn't do anything!" Shippo yelled defensively.

"Then why does Kagome look so sad? What did you say to her twerp?" Inuyasha demanded growing angry.

"He didn't say anything Inuyasha. I guess I'm just stressed out about everything that's going on right now," Kagome stated.

"Yeah! So don't blame me for causing any problems!" Shippo said. Kagome laughed and patted Shippo's head.

"I thought you were going to the 'other world'?" Kagome asked.

"I see how it is. You don't want me around anymore."

"Yeah that's exactly how it is. Shippo is much more adorable and nicer than you are."

Shippo stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha and hugged Kagome. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't be so mean to him! I have classes today so I don't know what you guys are going to be doing, but you guys need to stay away from me when I'm at school," Kagome ordered.

"What if Naraku shows up again?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think I can handle myself for a day. As you said before he won't eat me in a public place so I will just have to stay in a crowd."

"What if-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome putting her hand up.

"No what ifs. Why don't you do that thing where you are in my head? Would that make you feel better?"

Inuyasha just nodded and Kagome smiled. "Well I have to go get dressed! We can go out and play in a park until my classes start. Would you like that Shippo?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to explore the human world!" Shippo smiled excitedly.

"Okay you two wait here. I'll be back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha watched Kagome push Shippo on the swings. Shippo was laughing happily yelling to go higher and higher.

A woman walked up to Inuyasha smiling sweetly. "What's a guy like you doing out here alone?"

"Nothing, just watching over that boy over there," Inuyasha stated not knowing why this woman was talking to him.

"Is he your son?"

"No, he's my cousin."

"He's cute. Who's that girl with him?" Inuyasha looked over at the woman in confusion. Why was she asking so much about him?

Kagome walked over to them carrying Shippo. "I'm taking Shippo to get some ice cream. Can he eat that stuff?"

"I don't know what that is, but it couldn't hurt. Can I go with you?" Inuyasha asked wanting to get away from this curious woman.

"Sure let's go," Kagome smiled and put Shippo on the ground. She grabbed Shippo's hand and began walking.

"Why are you holding his hand like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's what adults do when around little kids. It's so they don't run off I guess," Kagome explained.

"But I'm not little! I'm probably older than you!" Shippo said.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"It's true. Demons mature very slowly. About every twenty years they will transform into bigger forms until they reach their mature point and they stop aging all together," Inuyasha explained.

"That's amazing. After we do get ice cream I have to go to class, but if you want we can go to lunch and I'll only eat if you guys don't eat," Kagome suggested.

"Okay, what should we do until then?" Inuyasha asked Shippo.

"Let's go building hopping!" Shippo smiled.

"I don't like the sounds of that," Kagome stated.

"Let's go now! Forget the ice cream!" Shippo laughed. Inuyasha smirked and swooped Kagome up and threw her on his back. She hung on his shoulders in the piggyback position and watched Shippo disappear. Only he didn't disappear he had jumped up at an incredible speed that made his seem like he disappeared.

Next Inuyasha leapt up holding onto Kagome's legs tightly so she wouldn't fall. He landed gracefully on a tall building roof.

"Oh my god! We are so high up," Kagome whispered almost panicking.

"It's okay. Just don't look down. Close your eyes if you need to," Inuyasha said reassuringly.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"To your university," Inuyasha stated and took off from the roof, chasing after Shippo. Kagome gripped Inuyasha tightly and closed her eyes. She felt as if she were flying. It was an amazing feeling. If she didn't believe that demons were true then she believed now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took off so fast but it's going to slow down from here. **

**Also I have decided to make this a Kagome x Sesshomaru fiction. I want to try challenging myself with it so sorry to all the Inuyasha x Kagome fans. It's going to be a triangle so there will be some Inuyasha and Kagome romance, but know that it will be a generally Kagome and Sesshomaru fic!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Beautiful Demon

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Demon**

Kagome laughed as Shippo went through her make-up curiously.

"What do you do with all this stuff? Some of it smells good, but some don't!" Shippo stated.

"It's supposed to make women more beautiful. The trick is to make it look natural unless you want an intense look," Kagome tried to explain.

"Why would you want to put this stuff on? You're beautiful enough!" Shippo said.

"Well thank you Shippo. In this world though there are a lot of people who think that I need this stuff to be pretty," Kagome smiled.

"That's not right. This world is mean," Shippo said putting all her stuff back where he found it.

"Why are you going through Kagome's stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

"Relax. He wants to learn more about humans. That's all," Kagome reassured.

"Come on runt. Time to go home. We're hunting tonight," Inuyasha said.

"Hunting?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry Kagome! We won't hunt you!" Shippo promised.

"Wait. I have a question. You said I was your perfect meal right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well shouldn't you want to eat me then?"

"It's different with me. I don't like eating humans. Let's go Shippo. I'm going to try to send someone to protect you while we hunt," Inuyasha stated and disappeared along with Shippo.

"Finally some alone time." Kagome went to her room and grabbed some clothes. She ran the water for her bath and added some bubbles before leaving the bathroom to change. Suddenly a heavy force pushed her against the wall by her bathroom door. She heard a growl ring out in the dark room. Her heart began to race in her ears and her eyes searched the room frantically. She couldn't move. It was as if something was holding her against the wall.

"Don't move or make a sound…" a velvet voice whispered in her ear.

"She's not here. I'll let her live for a couple months before killing her in front of her darling Inuyasha." Kagome didn't recognize this voice at all, but she knew that this was the demon Inuyasha was protecting her from.

"You're safe now…" The new voice in her mind said. This wasn't Inuyasha's voice.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. The voice didn't answer and Kagome sighed. She went back into the bathroom to turn off the water.

"Listen up! If you're still here somewhere I'm going to take a bath so don't even think of spying on me!" Kagome called out. Kagome snorted knowing how crazy she sounded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was snuggled underneath her blankets on her bed and rolled over to get more comfortable. She felt someone touching her hair and sighed in content. She loved it when people played with her hair. She felt warm.

She opened her eyes to find no one there. She sat up and looked around the room in confusion. The warmth was gone as fast as it came. Who was this demon and why wouldn't he show himself?

Suddenly Inuyasha appears in her room and Kagome squealed in surprise.

"Calm down Kagome. How was you night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing special. Did you send a demon to protect me?"

"Yeah, I sent my brother, but he refused to come near you."

"Really? Well I'm safe so I guess that other demon decided to give up on hunting me."

"I wouldn't put it past Naraku. As long as you're safe then nothing else matters."

Kagome blushed at that comment and got out of her bed. She went to her bathroom to wash her face from sleep.

"So where's Shippo today?" she asked.

"He's relaxing after his big meal," Inuyasha smiled.

"That's good I guess. What did you guys eat for dinner?"

"Deer. We couldn't find any bears this time."

"Bears? Oh wow. Will I ever get to see you guys hunt?"

"No! We'll just end up hunting you."

Kagome blinked not understanding, but decided to let it go. She went to the kitchen to have a small breakfast.

"What's the plan for today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why don't you take a day off? I'll be fine for one day," Kagome suggested.

"Alright. I'll go rest with Shippo then."

"Let's walk to the door together. The door that leads to your world."

"Alright, but under no circumstances can you enter my would. You'll be killed within a second of setting foot inside."

"I understand perfectly." Kagome nodded and smiled sweetly. She had the day off from work and school so she was planning to go for a walk around the demon world. How strong can demons be anyway? She though she would be able to hold her own.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome peered at the door Inuyasha walked through an hour before. She decided to wait before going to explore. She opened the door and peeked into the darkness. She slowly and quietly crept over the threshold, closing the door behind her. It was just an ordinary door, but it lead to a whole different world. She walked down what seemed like a dark tunnel for a while before entering a world of artificial light. She looked down from the ledge she was on that over looked the whole demon salvation. She smiled at how beautiful it was.

"Get out of here…" the voice from last night echoed in her mind. "This is no place for a worthless human."

"Who are you calling worthless?" Kagome yelled getting angry. She began to run down the path leading to the city.

"You'll be killed if you come near the city."

"Why do you care? I don't even know you!"

"You're my perfect meal…"

Kagome froze looking around. Who was this demon? "Come out already!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I will eat you if I show myself to you."

"But Inuyasha never tried to eat me and I'm his perfect meal too."

"No. He does not know what he's talking about. You are not his perfect meal for he would not be able to stand your sweet, tempting scent. You are mine."

Kagome was shocked. She heard sirens go off in the city and she grew scared.

"A human has entered the territory," a woman chanted over and over through loud speakers.

"Run now!"

Kagome gulped and took off the way she came. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She made it to the door but found it locked and bolted. "Shit! What do I do know?"

"Get out of the small space. Get into an open area."

Kagome took off to the ledge and saw an open grass field at the bottom. How was she supposed to get down there?

"Kagome!" she looked to see Inuyasha in the field. She turned to see a whole swarm of demons climbing up the path.

"Jump…"

"What? No! I'll die!"

"Inuyasha will catch you. Jump."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and leapt into the air. She closed her eyes hoping she wouldn't land badly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out before she crashed into him. He caught her effortlessly and set her down gently.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to explore your world for a bit."

"Get on my back," he ordered turning around. Kagome climbed on his back and they took off into the air. Inuyasha landed on a balcony and entered the room. The sirens stopped and Inuyasha tossed Kagome on to the nearest couch. He threw blankets and clothes at her.

"You have to cover your scent. Change you clothes."

"With you here?"

"That is the last of your problems right now. I'll leave anyway. Come out when you're done." Inuyasha left the room and Kagome quickly changed into the clothes Inuyasha gave her. They were gigantic, but smelled amazing. Whose were these? She left the room and realized they were in a house.

"Good I can barely smell you now."

"Whose are these?"

"My brother's. We landed in his room."

"Will he mind?"

"I do mind. What is a human doing here?" came a familiar voice. Kagome knew this voice well. She turned around and gasped. This demon was god-like. His long silver hair flowed around him making her want to touch it. She examined his flawless features. His square jaw, his high cheekbones, his straight nose all made up his perfect face.

"She snuck in here so she'll have to hide here until night comes," Inuyasha said.

"No. Take her somewhere else," the perfect demon ordered. Kagome stepped closer to him reaching out towards him.

"She has nowhere else to go, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered almost touching him. This did not please Sesshomaru at all. He snarled viciously baring his pearly white fangs. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome growling.

"If you ever try that again I'll kill you," Sesshomaru warned before returning to a room.

Kagome stared at the door in shock. Did that really just happen?

"Don't take that personally. Sesshomaru just doesn't like humans," Inuyasha said.

"Would it be alright if I took a nap? I'm really tired right now," Kagome said.

"Yeah. Take Sesshomaru's room. He doesn't use it much," Inuyasha offered. Kagome entered Sesshomaru's room and looked around. She saw the couch she had been thrown on and laid down on it. His room smelled amazing. How could such a mean demon be so beautiful? She sighed and closed her eyes, falling to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Yay! Got it up! So yeah sorry for the wait! I'm starting college classes soon so it's going to be crazy around here! Sorry about this guys! Love you all! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Oh No!

**Chapter 4: Oh no!**

Kagome could hear arguing outside of the room and groaned in annoyance. Who could be fighting this early in the morning? She sat up and looked around the room. This wasn't her room. Suddenly she remembered everything. She stood and walked to the door. She opened it slowly and the fighting grew louder.

"Get the human away from my room."

"She's sleeping. I'm not about to go in there and wake her."

"She makes the whole house smell horrible. She needs to leave or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll kill her. She's…"

Suddenly Sesshomaru turned around to face her. He narrowed his eyes into a deadly stare. Kagome froze feeling fear run through her veins. "Don't move…" the voice echoed. "Please don't make this harder than this has to be." Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's eyes with a somewhat soft look. She kept eye contact with him feeling him calming down. In her mind she imagined something else happening.

Sesshomaru approached her slowly and cautiously. He reached a hand out to touch her cheek. Kagome closed her eyes, loving the warmth against her face. She sighed and felt his cheek touch hers. His nose dug into her hair as he breathed deeply.

Kagome snapped out of her vision and shook her head. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and his breathing relaxed. He opened his beautiful golden eyes and stared at her. No emotions betrayed his flawless face. He walked past her leaving her staring at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about him. He's so cold sometimes," Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru had seen the same vision she did. "It's fine. Is it time to leave yet?"

"Not yet. We still have a couple more hours until the sun sets."

Kagome sighed and sat down at the dining room table.

"I have to step out for a minute, but I will be right back."

"Don't leave me," Kagome whispered.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry," Inuyasha said and left.

Kagome heard a door open behind her and stiffened. She was going to die now. She knew it.

"Don't move," Sesshomaru said from behind her. "I'm going to test my strength against your scent."

Kagome nodded and felt his hands on her shoulders. They slowly slid down her arms holding her still. She felt something touch her neck and closed her eyes. His warm breath tickled her skin and she felt his hand grab hers. She opened her eyes and watched his long fingers trace over the back of her hand.

"You smell so delicious…"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kagome asked.

"Good for me, but bad for you," Sesshomaru stated backing away from her. He walked around to sit beside her still holding her hand.

"Is it okay for you to be so close to me?" Kagome questioned staring at his emotionless face. Any male model would kill for his perfect face.

"I don't think Inuyasha explained everything."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not only hunger that demons feel for their perfect meal."

"What else do you feel?"

Sesshomaru let go of her hand as Inuyasha entered the room. "What are you doing out here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer just kept his eyes on Kagome. She stared at her hand, her mind spinning in confusion.

"I will take her home now," Sesshomaru informed as he stood.

"We can wait till night and I can take her back," Inuyasha offered.

"No, I can't stand her scent any longer. I want her gone as soon as possible." Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's face wanting to know what he was thinking, but his amazing features showed nothing. Kagome sighed standing knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of him.

"You don't have to go with him Kagome. You can wait and go with me."

"It's fine. I just want to go home."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her into his rock hard grasp. She looked up at him as a blinding light engulfed them. She had to close her eyes as she felt a floating sensation.

Kagome opened her eyes to find that they were in her apartment. She looked around in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and pushed her away from him. He couldn't handle the smell of the apartment. She was everywhere.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in concern. She stepped towards him, touching his hand softly. Sesshomaru gave her a warning growl and she backed away. He didn't want to scare her, but he didn't want to get to close to her. He couldn't get close to her. It was against everything he knew. He was raised to not eat humans, but at the same time he didn't like humans until he found Kagome.

"You don't have to stay if it's too much trouble," Kagome stated.

"It's not that. I just… I have to go," Sesshomaru sighed.

"I understand. Just go."

Sesshomaru vanished into thin air and Kagome sighed. She really wanted to ask him some questions, but he couldn't handle being around her. She went to her room and laid down on her bed. She still wore his clothes and they still smelled strongly of him. She loved the smell and closed her eyes. She fell asleep dreaming that Sesshomaru was right beside her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey there Kagome! Do you want to see a movie with us?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I might have other plans, but I can check," Kagome stated.

"Don't worry Kags. It'll be as friends. Sango and I won't do anything," Miroku smiled.

"I guess I can ask Inuyasha to come too. He's been following me everywhere lately," Kagome said mostly to herself.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"He's a friend. He follows me around everywhere," Kagome explained.

"Bring him along. It'll be fun."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the movies tonight!" Kagome left going home to her apartment where Inuyasha would be waiting. She wouldn't into her home and was greeted by the scent of smoke. She ran into her kitchen and coughed at the strong smell.

"Kagome! Help!" Shippo yelled running to her. Kagome opened all the windows and turned off the stove.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Well Inuyasha said you were going to be home early so I thought you'd be hungry and wanted to make you something," Shippo stated.

"Where is Inuyasha now?" Kagome asked.

"He left for a couple minutes. I'm sorry Kagome."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it dear. Just don't do it again."

Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared beside Shippo with his flawless emotionless façade. Kagome gasped, not expecting to see Sesshomaru so soon. He grabbed Kagome around the waist and he disappeared with her, appearing on the roof.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"The smoke is too much for a human. You need air."

"Why do you care? You're a demon and I'm a human," Kagome snapped.

Sesshomaru disappeared from the roof and Kagome sighed. She knew she had made him angry. Very angry. Inuyasha appeared on the roof with Shippo.

"What did you say to Sesshomaru? He's pissed, nit that you can tell by his face," Inuyasha stated.

"Nothing. Just get me back to my apartment," Kagome said. She wasn't in a really good mood.

They returned to the apartment and Kagome locked herself in her room. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes tightly. Why did she say such mean things to Sesshomaru? He never did anything to her. She always had a tendency of blowing up on people when they help her when she didn't need it.

She felt a slight breeze and looked up from her bed. There stood Naraku. Kagome jumped up, sitting on her bed.

"Well, well, well. Look at my delicious new prey," Naraku smirked. Kagome gasped and opened her mouth to scream. In an instant Naraku has her under him, muffling her scream.

"Such a beautiful girl. No wonder Inuyasha wants you all for himself."

Kagome stared up at Naraku in fear. What was he going to do to her?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I am totally in love with college! It's so much better than high school! Chapter 5 has been started so it should be up sometime soon! Thanks!**


	5. True Nature

**Chapter 5: True Nature**

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice echoed in her mind. "Kagome…" Kagome opened her eyes to find herself tied to a wall. She sat on the floor with her hands chained above her head to the wall. "Kagome. What's going on?"

Kagome coughed, her throat feeling dry. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Kagome. Listen. You have to tell me where you are."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you."

"Kagome answer me."

"I guess he can't hear me, but I can hear him," Kagome sighed. The door in front of her opened and Naraku entered.

"You're finally awake. I'm glad. A lone of demons can't wait to see you," Naraku smirked.

"What do you want with me?"

"Let me show you a picture of our biggest enemy." Naraku pulled out a picture of a beautiful woman in a priestess uniform. "This is Kikyo. She is the priestess that condemned the whole demon race down here. As you can see you look exactly like her. Demons want a piece of her and just to torture Inuyasha, you are going to be the main dish for a pack of us."

Kagome stared at the picture in shock. This couldn't be happening to her. Why her?

"Don't worry. The pain will stop soon enough." Naraku reached up to untie her and her arms fell by her side. They were really sore. Naraku reached out to grab her, but hit an invisible barrier.

"What?! Take down this barrier!" Naraku ordered. Kagome watched in amazement, the barrier that crackled around her. She sighed in relief and rubbed her raw wrists.

"Sesshomaru! Are you there?" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome! Can you hear me? Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked urgently.

"I can hear you. Naraku has me. Please help me," Kagome pleaded.

"Okay. Stay calm. I will come get you right away."

"Please hurry. I can't wait much longer." Suddenly a loud crash was heard outside the little room Kagome and Naraku were in. Inuyasha ran inside and attacked Naraku. Snarls and growls rang out around the room as Kagome tried to get past them.

"Kagome. Get out of there. You will be killed if you stay," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I'm trying. I can't get passed them," Kagome cried. Naraku got free from Inuyasha and got a hold of Kagome. He took his claws to her throat and smirked at Inuyasha.

"One wrong move and the human dies," Naraku threatened. Inuyasha stared at Kagome trying to figure out what to do next. Sesshomaru appeared behind Naraku, making Naraku release Kagome immediately. She fell forward into Inuyasha and he caught her. He carried her out of the room and took her back to his home. Sesshomaru followed soon after. Inuyasha set Kagome down on the couch in their living room.

Kagome began sobbing into Inuyasha's chest feeling relief flood her whole body. Sesshomaru stood a short distance away growing jealous. He didn't want to see Kagome clinging to his brother and not him.

"It's okay now. You're safe now," Inuyasha whispered rubbing her back soothingly.

"I thought I was going to die. I really thought this was my last day alive," Kagome cried.

"Don't worry. Sesshomaru took care of Naraku. He won't hurt you again," Inuyasha promised.

Kagome looked up from Inuyasha's hold and looked at Sesshomaru. He just stood there with his usual blank face. Why wouldn't he show emotion to anyone? She decided to ignore it and wiped her eyes. She backed away from Inuyasha and smiled reassuringly.

Sesshomaru could barely stand it. He didn't want Kagome smiling to Inuyasha like that. He wanted Kagome to only smile to him. Kagome sighed and stood.

"Will you take me home Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked walking over to him.

"Okay. I'll take you home," Sesshomaru stated. He grabbed her and they disappeared together. Kagome stepped away from Sesshomaru after they arrived in her apartment. Sesshomaru kept a hold on her though. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't look," he demanded and Kagome immediately turned her eyes away from his face. She felt his nose in her hair and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"Kagome, don't look at Inuyasha with that face. I only want you to smile at me like that."

Kagome froze. She didn't understand. This was Sesshomaru. The very same demon that hates humans and shows no emotion.

"You're my perfect meal Kagome. Demons feel all kinds of emotions for their perfect meal. Not only hunger, but lust, hate, happiness, sadness, and even love on rare occasions."

Kagome gasped. Was this a love confession? Did he really feel all those emotions for her?

"Sesshomaru… I…" Kagome couldn't finish what she was saying because she was so shocked.

"You take down all my defenses. I become under your control when I smell you around. I absolutely loathe you for having this control over me, but at the same time I like it."

Kagome stood there very still as he tightened his grip on her. He still had his face dangerously close to hers. Kagome was completely flattered by this. He was the most beautiful being she had ever seen and she had to admit it was almost love at first sight. She just didn't want him to lose control and never want to get too close to her ever again.

"What about your self-control? What if you lose control one day and never want to see me again?" Kagome voice what was going on in her mind.

"I will protect you Kagome. Even from myself. This feeling is just too strong to ignore."

"How will this work though?"

"I am under your control Kagome. I will do anything you say." Sesshomaru was completely surrendering himself to Kagome and she didn't know what she should do.

"Give me sometime to think what will work in this kind of situation."

"As you wish."

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One week. It had been one week since she had any contact with Sesshomaru and that did not put her in a good mood. Why hadn't he tried to talk to her at all?

"Kagome! Hey! How are you?" Sango asked.

"I'm pissed, but good. How are you?" Kagome said smiling.

"I'm fine. Why are you pissed?"

"Because this guy I know basically confesses his love for me and doesn't even talk to me for a whole week!"

"I'm sure there's a reason for that."

"How come he couldn't at least tell me something?"

"Don't worry about it Kags. You know how stupid men are."

"You're right Sango. Thanks for calming me down."

"Come on. Let's go shopping for some new clothes. That'll get your mind off of things."

Suddenly Inuyasha walked into the coffee shop where Kagome and Sango sat. He walked up to Kagome with a concerned look on his face.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked standing.

"It's Sesshomaru. He's lost control of himself. It doesn't happen very often, but now he isn't snapping out of it," Inuyasha stated.

"What? How can I help?" Kagome asked.

"Come with me," Inuyasha sighed. Kagome said goodbye to Sango and followed Inuyasha outside. They made it to the demon realm with Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back.

"Don't worry. This time you won't be hunted by the whole city. They won't even know you're here," Inuyasha said. He carried her all the way to his house and set her down in front of Sesshomaru's room. Kagome reached for the door and heard a growling noise from the other side.

Kagome opened the door and was shocked at the sight before her. Sesshomaru sat on his couch gripping the cushions. His eyes were pure blood red and his mouth was turned into a sharp snarl. Kagome took one step into the room and his head snapped up. His eyes focused on her and she tried to keep her fear hidden. Within a second Sesshomaru was in front of her his arms locking her body against his. Kagome cried out when she felt his fangs lightly tracing her neck. Inuyasha growled loudly to get Sesshomaru's attention. It worked. Sesshomaru lifted his head up and narrowed his eyes on Inuyasha.

Kagome fell to her knees when Sesshomaru disappeared and heard what sounded like a gun shot bang behind her. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned under him. Kagome watched in horror as they fought against each other. Kagome let out a squeal when they landed right next to her. Sesshomaru's focus went back to her and he leapt up. Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's hair, pulling him back into a headlock. This was not what Inuyasha had planned.

A sickening crack was heard as Sesshomaru twisted out of his brother's hold and Inuyasha cried out in pain. His arm fell limply at his side now broken.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled before Sesshomaru had her in his grasp once again. A low growl softly emitted from Sesshomaru's throat calming Kagome down.

"Sesshomaru. Please wake up. Snap out of it," Kagome begged gripping onto his clothing. Sesshomaru suddenly went very still as a thread snapped in his head. Slowly the blood began to seep out of Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru released Kagome and she ran over to Inuyasha. "Are you alright? We need to get you to a hospital!"

"I'm fine Kagome. I just need to pop the bone back in place." Inuyasha then gripped his wrist and straightened out his arm with another sickening sound.

"Get out…"

Kagome looked up and Sesshomaru's back and saw his shoulders shaking as if he were fighting for control of himself.

"I'll take you home Kagome." Inuyasha stood and held out a hand for Kagome. She ignored the hand and went closer to Sesshomaru. She reached out a hand to touch him.

"Don't touch me! Get out!" Sesshomaru snarled wheeling around at her.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and out of the way of Sesshomaru. He pulled Kagome onto his back and returned her home.

"I'm so sorry Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys. I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to take this long. There was just so much going on, but I have Tuesday and Thursday off this week so I will definitely try to write another chapter up this week. I'm so sorry again! Thanks for being so patient.**


	6. Sango Finds Out

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6: Sango Finds Out!**

Kagome stared out the window and sighed. She wanted to see Sesshomaru to see if he was all right. Inuyasha walked into the room and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's alright Kagome. No need to worry," Inuyasha stated.

"Can you take me to him Inuyasha? Please? Just this once?"

"Why do you want to see him so badly?"

"I think I love him…"

Inuyasha froze then and stared at her blankly. He knew she did, he just didn't want to hear it out loud. "Okay. I'll take you to him. Just don't let him know you're coming so no thinking about it."

"Thank you so much!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha getting excited. He picked her up and jumped out the window. They were at his home in no time at all and Kagome was running through the house to Sesshomaru's room. He was sitting there with his back to her. She knew he wouldn't turn around. She sighed in relief and walked over to him. He looked at her and then stood.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why aren't you afraid? I could kill you."

"I know, but I know you won't hurt me."

"Leave."

"No! I want to stay."

"I said go."

"And I said I'm staying."

"You're impossible."

"I try." Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She smiled and accepted the hug. He held her face in one hand, the other holding her hostage against his body. He bent down and sniffed her neck. His tongue snaked out to trace the jugular vein going up her neck. Kagome closed her eyes and moaned. He sighed against her skin and breathed in her sweet scent. Inuyasha walked in and cleared his throat.

Sesshomaru immediately pulled away from Kagome and acted as if he didn't do anything. Kagome giggled at the look on his face then turned to Inuyasha.

"You need to leave before anyone notices you. If you want to continue do it in the human world."

Sesshomaru growled before grabbing Kagome and disappearing. They reappeared in Kagome's apartment where Sango was sitting on the couch watching TV. When Sesshomaru and Kagome just appeared in front of her she knew something wasn't right.

"What the hell!"

"Sango! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked nervously.

"No, what are you doing?" Sango questioned.

"Umm. Will you believe what I tell you?"

"I'm Sesshomaru. Kagome's my perfect meal."

"Perfect meal?" Sango asked dumbly.

"Let me explain." After an hour of explaining and answering questions Sango burst out laughing.

"You expect me to believe all that?!"

"I'm hoping you will because then I'm looking really crazy at the moment."

"That's definitely true."

Sesshomaru sat quietly not moving an inch. He looked like a stone statue. Kagome reached over and grabbed his hand to loosen him up.

"Okay, I think I can believe it," Sango sighed.

"Really? Oh wow! Thank you Sango!"

"You're not going to eat her right?"

"No, I won't. I will not let her come to harm," Sesshomaru stated.

"I'm trusting you to do that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sat in between Sango and Sesshomaru as they watched a movie. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to be alone with Kagome, but fate just wouldn't have it.

Sango noticed this and stood. "I better get going. Miroku should be waiting for me."

"Alright. Take care," Kagome said hugging her best friend. Sango then left and the minute she did, Sesshomaru pounced on Kagome causing her to lay back on the couch with him on top.

"You're driving me crazy," Sesshomaru growled. Kagome then remember about her period and the blood leaking out of her. Sesshomaru must be in a lot of pain holding back.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. Maybe you should…" Kagome was cut off when he kissed her lips. The first real kiss they shared. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as his tongue slid into her mouth.

Sesshomaru then backed away and disappeared. It was too hard to resist her when she was in this state. He vowed to not let any harm come to her and he was going to keep that promise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait. You must really think that this story will never be finished lol. Well, This was a very very very short chapter cuz there was going to be a lemon but the admins of fanfiction sent me an email saying no adult content. So I'll post it on another site and put the link up on the next chapter. **

**Thanks for being patient!**


	7. New Author's note!

Okay so...

they won't let me put the names of the other websites for some reason so I don't know what to do.

so try going to either

media miner . org

or

anime spiral . com

without te spaces of course and just search for Perfect Meal at either. My username for the media one is animelvr8392 and for the anime one its rebel neko 33.

use any of that infor to get it.

if all else fails email me and i'll send you the link for it :)

thanks!


	8. Final Chapter

Chapter 7: Marked

**Chapter 7: Marked**

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and rubbed her back soothingly. She sat there crying, not because of the pain in her leg, where Sesshomaru had bit her, but because Sesshomaru had left her once again.

"Come on Kagome. Don't cry anymore," Inuyasha pleaded.

"Why does he keep leaving me? I want him to stay with me!" Kagome cried.

"He bit you Kagome. He obviously can't control himself. It's not safe for you to be near him."

Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared again tossing his little brother back and took his spot. He pulled Kagome's back to his chest and moved her hair to expose her neck. He ran his tongue over his fangs before they suck into the junction of her neck and shoulder. Kagome gasped in pain and froze completely still. What was he doing all of a sudden? Just coming in and biting her.

"Sesshomaru! What have you done?!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru withdrew his bloodstained fangs.

Kagome gripped her neck and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"I have marked you as mine now Kagome. If any other demon so much as touches you I'll know."

"What? Don't I have a say in this?" Kagome asked.

"I believed this is what you wanted. You want to be with me don't you?"

"Of course I do. I just wish you had asked me before making such a big decision."

Inuyasha growled and moved to grab Kagome away from Sesshomaru. "How dare you do this to her!"

Sesshomaru snarled getting extremely angry and suddenly attacked Inuyasha. Kagome was thrown aside causing her to fall into a table that a vase was on. The vase began to fall and before it hit her Sesshomaru caught it. Kagome gasped and looked up at him. Her blood began to seep through his overcoat and he lifted her up. She was losing blood and he had to stop it. He laid her on the couch and left to get a cloth.

Inuyasha went to touch her, but Sesshomaru gave him a warning growl. "Leave us." Sesshomaru pushed the cloth to her inner thigh and brought his lips up to her neck. That's when Inuyasha took his leave. Kagome couldn't breath from the closeness of the beautiful demon. His mouth went over her bite marks and he cleaned up her wound by using his tongue.

After he finished he dressed her wounds. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He took off the overcoat and then covered her bare body with her comforter. Kagome looked up at him from her bed and grabbed his hand so he wouldn't leave.

"Please stay with me tonight," she whispered. Sesshomaru only nodded and lay beside her. She snuggled against his flawless body and slowly fell asleep.

"You have too much confidence in my Kagome. You smell so delicious." Sesshomaru then pulled her close to him, doing his best to control his hunger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome awoke and stretched getting the stiffness out of her body. She sat up and saw her beautiful demon lying next to her. He sat up to greet her with a gentle kiss. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her back a bit and shook his head.

"I don't have complete self control Kagome. Be more cautious around me," he stated.

"How can I? I know you'd never hurt me."

"But I did. I hurt you last night. I could've killed you."

Kagome only smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. Sesshomaru just couldn't hold back anymore. He crushed his lips to hers, pushing her back on to her bed. His fangs pierced into her tongue and blood flowed into his mouth. It was pure ecstasy for Sesshomaru and he just couldn't get enough.

Suddenly a force tossed Sesshomaru back and he hit the bedroom wall. Kagome sat up to find Naraku standing over her. He smirked down at her and grabbed her wrists. He brought her right arm to his mouth and bit into her forearm. Kagome cried out trying to get away from him.

Sesshomaru pounced onto Naraku only to hit a barrier. Kagome closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. A bright light surrounded her and Naraku disappeared not wanting to get hurt. When the light subsided Kagome laid on her bed unconscious. Sesshomaru instantly smelled poison in her system and growled.

"Kagome can you hear me? Kagome, wake up." Kagome didn't budge. She was like a rag doll, completely lifeless. Sesshomaru grabbed her right arm and began to suck on her wound. It wasn't doing anything.

"Oh god no. Kagome wake up please." Sesshomaru felt his inner demon taking over and he gripped her arms tightly. This was no ordinary poison. She was going to turn into a demon. Something had to be done before the transformation was complete.

Sesshomaru leaned down and bit into her jugular his mouth filling with blood. He continued making more and more bits across Kagome's skin. Kagome began to grow cold and stiff. Her skin was as white as the snow. Sesshomaru backed away from her. He had drained her of all her blood.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I won't allow you to become a monster. You died a human and that's all I can give you," Sesshomaru said. He went up and kissed her pale lips before disappearing.

He left her in the empty room to sleep forever…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Well that was unexpected! I honestly didn't plan for it to end and I thought of the idea as I started writing this chapter. I personally love the ending except I probably could've carried this on a little more. Sorry guys. And thanks for being so patient for this chapter. I know it took me forever! **

**The End. **

**Until Next Time.**


	9. Sequel!

Hey there everyone

Hey there everyone! I know everyone hates the ending, but I'm planning on doing a sequel that is if you want one. It'll be where Kagome is still alive because the poison was still in her system and turned her into a demon. She has no memory of who she was before so how will Sesshomaru make her fall in love with him twice?

Tell me what you think and if you guys want to pitch in an idea go for it!

Thanks!


End file.
